Catalyst
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Yet another post episode 4x07 fic, but I couldn't resist - probably slightly more dramatic than my usual stuff, but it gets fluffy eventually. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**AN: Hi everyone! I know what you're thinking, yet ANOTHER post Cops and Robbers fic, but did AWM and co. set us up for it or what? So much left unsaid! So, I've decided to chime in and write a rather stereotypical, somewhat dramatic but still uber-fluffy story for you all. I hope you're not sick of reading these stories yet, because I'm not. Also, I wrote this in the space of a few hours, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Forgive me? I will be back to writing more original fare soon, provided they stop making such DROP DEAD AMAZING EPISODES that inspire and delight. Ahem.**

**I freaking love this season. So many amazingly cute moments that make my heart melt. Also, Cops and Robbers is now in my top five episodes because Stana Katic smiles a lot and that makes ME smile!**

**IBYL  
>xo<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd be making babies by now because I am an impatient soul. But since that's not happening, they're not mine.**

* * *

><p>Detective Kate Beckett was currently perched at the large dinner table of the Castle loft, watching as her partner and his daughter had a good-natured argument about which Harry Potter book was best – Alexis advocating for <em>Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, <em>while Rick protested loudly that the final book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ had the best plot by far. Martha sighed loudly, garnering Beckett's attention as she turned to the older matriarch.

"You okay, Martha?" She asked genuinely, and the actress sighed again.

"I'm fine, darling. I think the events of today have caught up with me slightly. I can't say I've ever been more pleased to see your lovely face than I was today, Detective."

"Understandably." Kate said with a small smile.

"I think I'm going to retire to my bedroom for the evening, I'm exhausted." She said, breaking the father/daughter argument good-naturedly and giving Alexis a hug. "Night Richard." She smiled, and he responded with a gentle smile and a nod. "It's been a pleasure, Kate."

"Goodnight, Martha." Kate responded, and Martha gave a little wave before ascending the stairs gracefully. Alexis yawned widely then.

"I think Grams has got the right idea. I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired. And I'm going to have to break a certain piece of news to a lot of people tomorrow." She said with a grimace, thinking back to her break-up earlier this evening. She wrapped her Dad in a hug and he smiled.

"Night pumpkin." He whispered softly, planting a gentle kiss in her hair. Alexis kissed his cheek softly in return.

"Night Dad. Night, Kate." She said, turning to the detective and surprising her with a hug. Beckett wrapped her arms around the girl as she whispered to her softly, "Thanks for keeping your promise."

"I would say anytime, but I hope it never happens again." The detective whispered back, and pulled away from the girl who then flounced up the stairs after her grandmother.

"And then there were two." Castle said with a smile, standing up. "More wine?"

"I'd love some." Beckett said with a grin, and Castle poured the glasses before claiming them both and walking in the general direction of the lounge room.

"Come on, the couch is more comfortable." He said, placing the wine glasses on the coffee table and unceremoniously dropping himself onto the couch, gesturing to the space next to him. Beckett smiled and copied his actions, plonking herself on the couch and taking a sip of her wine.

"How are you doing, Castle?" She asked gently, and he smiled wearily.

"I'm okay, actually. Still a little shaky, and a bit concerned about my dreams this evening, but to be honest? I'm just grateful that I'm here." He said softly, and she tried to force a smile. He noticed of course. "Look at me, Kate. I'm right here." He said, taking a risk and grabbing her hand, squeezing it softly.

"I know. I see you in front of me, I can hear you talking, I can feel you… but I still feel like I'm back in that damn negotiation van, hoping and praying that you were going to get out of there alive. I did something stupid, Rick – I promised Alexis I would get you out of there. How could I have promised her that?" She said forlornly, and Rick bit back a grin.

"You care for my daughter, that's how. If something far more sinister had happened, yes, she may have resented you, but she would've forgiven you for giving her hope when she needed it. And given where this conversation started, I guess you needed to know it too." He said gently, and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Writers and their words." She murmured softly, and he laughed.

"Occupational hazard."

"Maybe so, but you're right." She said, and he smiled at her acknowledgement. "I needed to know that you were going to get out. That our story wasn't going to end like that. That I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you, with so much left unsaid." She whispered that last part solemnly, and he dropped her hand to wrap his arms around her and fold her into a hug. She turned her face into his chest and finally gave way to the emotion of the day, sobbing silently as Rick brushed his hands soothingly down her back.

"It's okay, Kate." He whispered gently, comforting her. She gave herself a few moments to collect herself before pulling away from him and looking him directly in the eye, taking a deep breath to steel herself before taking both of Rick's hands in her own.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to not hate me." She said seriously, and his gentle smile faltered noticeably. "I heard you. I remember everything." The look in her eyes told him what she was referring to, and he let out a sad sigh.

"How long?" He asked, and Kate faltered.

"Rick, I…"

"You never forgot." He said simply, and she nodded once, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. "Why, Kate? Why lie about it?" He asked, and the guilt that she'd experienced for so long once again reared its ugly head.

"I was so scared, Rick. I know, it's a stupid excuse that basically makes no sense but it's the truth. You're my best friend, my _partner_. Probably the person I trust most in this entire world. You mean," she took a deep breath again, feeling a twinge of pain in her scar and working to fight the wince. "You mean everything to me. And I'm so, SO broken, Rick. I needed to fix myself, need to fix myself. And when I woke up in that hospital bed and decided that I wasn't dreaming, that you had told me you loved me, I knew I needed time. You came to visit, and I lied to give myself the time I needed to deal with my feelings. If the last three years are any indication, I'd say that barring disaster, you're it for me. That's a damn scary thought for a girl who hasn't really had a successful relationship, to realise she's found everything she always wanted, all she's ever dreamed of." She took a deep breath once more, before looking straight into the deep blue eyes of the love of her life. "I love you, Rick. I'm in love with you. And what I told you on the swings that day, about the relationship I want – it's with you, Rick. At least, I hope it will be, if you can forgive me for lying to you." She ended her little speech with a gentle squeeze to his hands, but he said nothing. Kate allowed him the silence, hoping above hope that he wasn't about to cut her out forever. Almost five minutes had passed in complete silence, and Kate shifted slightly in her seat, anxious. She was contemplating leaving to save the last shred of her pride, when she heard the man in front of her blow out a loud sigh. She tilted his chin up and was horrified to find a tear slipping down his cheek. She caught it on her thumb and wiped it away gently, cradling his cheek in her hand softly. He surprised her by turning a kiss to her palm before taking her hand in his own.

"I don't hate you, but I'm not going to pretend I'm not hurt. And I'm not going to pretend that I completely understand you, because quite frankly I don't. But you mean everything to me too, Kate. Alexis aside, you're the only woman I've ever fallen quite so hard for." He said softly, and Kate could no longer resist. She leant in and brushed her lips against his in a whisper of a kiss, smiling when she felt him respond. They pulled away just a few seconds later, and Kate gave him a small smile.

"I've thought I was in love before. But, god, Rick, what I feel for you? It floors me, constantly. Like today, I panicked. Absolutely panicked. Like when Trapper John said you'd be the first to die? The hostage negotiator was telling me not to react, but I ignored him and told the guy that if he hurt you, I was going to walk through the doors and put a bullet through his brain. I'd never have done anything quite so stupid in any other situation, but a part of my brain just shuts down whenever you're involved." She said, and was pleased to see that he'd cracked a small smile.

"I was wondering what you said to make him take the gun away so quickly." He said, and she smiled back at him, before caressing his cheek once more.

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you Rick. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." She whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"The rest of your life, huh? Will you let me drive?" He asked cheekily, and she rolled her eyes. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her towards him. She straddled his lap and rested her hand over his heart, feeling the fast beat and smiling.

"Maybe someday." She answered vaguely, and he laughed, before kissing her much more passionately this time. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, softly playing with his hair as they kissed. When they pulled away for air, they were both grinning stupidly.

"Someday sounds like an okay deal, Kate." He said, kissing her softly once more. "I know you're sorry, I could tell even when you were talking to me."

"How?" She asked, surprised.

"I can read you like a book, Kate. You said it with your eyes. So you don't have to make it up to me, although I wouldn't be opposed to more making out." He said cheekily. She laughed and pressed her lips to his again chastely.

"I think you're the only person in the world who's ever tried to understand me, who's managed to read me successfully. I will never be able to thank you enough for that." She said, and he smiled.

"It's a pleasure being able to read your mind." He said with a grin, and instead of biting back she simply smiled.

"I love you, Rick." She said softly, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Kate."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue awkward chorus of "awwwwww's" :)<strong>

Let me know what you think?


End file.
